Cross-Reference To Co-owned Patent Applications
1) Patent application entitled "COMPUTER METHOD AND APPARATUS REQUIRING A ZERO FOOTPRINT IN A PROCESS FOR EXPANDING ALLOCATED MEMORY TO THE PROCESS," Ser. No. 08/823,675, filed on May 29, 1997, inventors Scott Elliott and John D. Teddy, assigned to the same assignee as this patent application, is hereby incorporated by reference in this patent application as if fully set forth in this application.
2) Patent application entitled "COMPUTER METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR UNFREEZING AN APPARENTLY FROZEN APPLICATION PROGRAM BEING EXECUTED UNDER CONTROL OF AN OPERATING SYSTEM", Ser. No. 08/937,629 filed concurrently herewith, inventor Scott Elliott, assigned to the same assignee as this patent application, is hereby incorporated by reference in this patent application as if fully set forth in this application.